


Thick Ass Remington

by Ash_C



Category: Palaye Royale (Band)
Genre: Brothers, Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:13:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23010781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ash_C/pseuds/Ash_C
Summary: 雷明顿和艾默生兄友弟恭的日常小甜饼。
Relationships: Emerson Barrett/Remington Leith
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Thick Ass Remington

Remington大概和Emerson说了有一万零一次让Emerson换掉他的来电显示。那张p出来的肥臀Rem太有损他形象了。Emerson从来没同意，还说除非有一天Rem的屁股真的和那张图一样了他才会换掉。Rem气得用力打了一拳Em的上臂——“OUCH!”  
好痛，Rem甩甩手，翻了个白眼。果然弟弟长大了就不好玩了。他开始想念小时候那个因为绘画工具被Rem藏起来就满屋子追着他打但是怎样都追不上的小小只Emerson。反正做哥哥的天性之一就是欺负弟弟，天下都一样。

今天有个粉丝见面会，地点是在他们暂住的民宿里。流程除了聊聊天合合影唱唱Ma Cherie的老套路，还额外多了一项：要Emerson分享他创作的“灵感环境”，最好能让粉丝也体验一下。主办方说这批svip的粉丝都是花了大手笔才有机会参加这次见面会的，一定不能怠慢。  
Em头都痛了。第一，谁都知道他的“灵感环境”是独处的小黑屋；第二，这他妈怎么分享？  
Rem当然也知道他有多不愿意别人去打扰他窥探他创作，连两个哥哥都不可以，别说粉丝了。记得有一次Rem喝多了，冲进Em的小黑屋，硬是搂着他blahblah讲了一堆什么霍格沃茨斯莱特林迪士尼又大唱特唱白条纹，最后挂在Em身上睡着了还是Em把扛回他自己屋子的。第二天醒来他就被Em咬牙切齿地警告别再做这种事。“THAT,WILL END YOU.”Emerson凶巴巴地瞪着他，做了个抹脖子的手势。

从今天早上开始Emerson就没怎么讲话，甚至在上台表演之前Rem跟他要抱抱都拒绝了，这已经让Rem感到非常不安了。当Rem爬到舞台旁边的架子上和粉丝互动，回头瞟Em的时候发现他还是心不在焉地皱着眉，再加上今天暴戾得吓人的鼓点，Rem知道虽然取消见面会这件事既违约又伤粉丝的心，但他不得不这么做。所以Rem走下舞台第一件事就是掏出手机准备打电话给经纪人。  
可是刚拨通电话，Rem的手机一下子被Em抢走并且把电话挂了。  
“我会处理好的。”  
Em甩下这句话就走了，留Rem一个人站在那儿，手足无措地担心着。

呃...至少目前看来一切都是很和谐顺利的，Rem暗自祈祷。  
粉丝在门口排队，粉丝进来了，有女粉丝开始OMG了。  
Seb站在门口挨个拥抱并且欢迎他们，然后是Rem的拥抱和合影，最后是Em微笑着和他们打招呼。接着无非就是大部分的fangirl发言说他们的音乐有多么好多么激励人心之类他们听了无数次的话，以及小部分似乎可以认真聊天的人。  
Rem今天收到了特别特别多的花，几乎要把他埋起来了。他抱着花，透过花束间的缝隙偷偷看Em状态怎么样。

终于到了最后一步。Em慢慢把粉丝领进他平常待的小黑屋的时候，Rem甚至想要一起进去。但是门关上了。  
他悻悻地走回自己的房间，坐在床上，随便打开了个什么视频看，等着Em赶紧赶紧结束所谓的“灵感体验时间”。毕竟他对于Em的解决方法是什么一无所知。

但是过了两分钟他的房门就被打开了，是Emerson。  
“这么快就结束了？”Rem惊讶道。  
“我事先录好了一段冥想引导词，现在正在放那段录音。”Emerson狡黠地眨眨眼，“所以我溜出来了。”  
“那放完了怎么办...”  
“交给Seb就好，他能对付任何事。”

Rem有点愧疚，但暗暗舒了口气。

终于终于这个小插曲还是安全度过了，久违的浅笑又回到了Emerson的脸上。

关了灯，盖上被子，Rem像往常一样抱着他的宝宝睡毯准备休息。突然他感觉有什么东西在房间里，然后就被一个人隔着被子压住了。

“我今晚能睡在这儿吗？”

“如果我说不能你会走吗？”Rem想把Emerson踢开，  
“躺旁边去，你这个人形狗熊！”

“NOOOOOOOOO——”

“FUCK YOU EMERSON I HATE YOU!!!”

“But I love you.”

小后续：  
“I want to chat.”  
“About what?”  
“Our imaginary world.”


End file.
